


Starting a family

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cassie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Smut, female clit dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie was the first person Dean could see himself settling down with, and he wasn’t trying to rush things. It had just… happened. Honestly, Cassie had seemed more surprised than Dean when she bit him deep enough to scar and decided that warranted a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting a family

The cool water sluiced over Dean’s skin as he leaned back against the smooth tiles of the shower and jerked off frantically. He’d already masturbated twice that day. Once in the bathroom at work when his heat hit him like a sack of bricks. And once when he was sent home early and had taken a shower to wash off the grime from the garage.

His cock was still achingly hard and his ass dripping slick.

It had been difficult to not call Cassie and beg her to leave work early. It was kind of stupid how Dean already felt more comfortable making demands and being needy. A little gold band on his finger and a mating scar on his shoulder shouldn’t make that much of a difference. It wasn’t like their marriage was even a big thing. It was a whim, they’d bought rings at a pawn shop, went to Benny’s diner for pie, and drove out to the campgrounds with a small tent to fuck through their spontaneous honeymoon.

Cassie was the first person Dean could see himself settling down with, and he wasn’t trying to rush things. It had just… happened. Honestly, Cassie had seemed more surprised than Dean when she bit him deep enough to scar and decided that warranted a marriage proposal.

It was nice though. They’d been looking at houses - couldn’t raise a family in a one bedroom apartment – and talking about the future. A family. Dean swung between being convinced it was just his stupid biological clock as he ticked towards thirty, then finding himself veering his shopping cart down the infant’s aisle and sighing.

Skin tingling with heat and slick trickling between his thighs, Dean needed to get fucked stupid whether he got a baby for it or not. 

But he wanted a baby.

No, that wasn’t all of it. He wanted a _family_. 

Whining as he propped a foot on the bath tub ledge to finger himself as he squeezed his cock, it didn’t even take a minute for Dean to come. He could feel the contraction in his gut, warmth blooming as semen flooded his womb. He just needed Cassie to put an egg up there and maybe it’d catch this time.

The cool water eased the heat a little and his muscles were loose after climaxing, at least he didn’t feel like crawling out of his skin. But they couldn’t afford to run up a water bill as high as the last time he’d had a heat. Turning the shower off, Dean toweled dry and wandered through their apartment naked. Pretty much every blanket and every pillow they had was mounded on the bed. After his first shower he’d kind of gone crazy with the nesting. Gathering supplies for an intense fuck marathon weekend. God he hoped Cassie had at least gotten tomorrow off.

Twisting the new-old gold band around his finger, Dean found himself in the kitchen rummaging through cupboards listlessly, thinking about making dinner for his alpha. When the lock clicked and Cassie gave him a tired smile as she shrugged off her bag and shut the door behind her, food was the last thing on Dean’s mind.

She’d just gotten one shoe kicked off when Dean rounded the island in the middle of the kitchen and pressed her back against the door.

“You get tomorrow off, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Cassie’s hands slid over his hips and palmed his ass, “Mm, you smell great, I thought you weren’t due for your heat until tomorrow?”

“That’s what I thought too.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Dean hefted Cassie up and she clasped her thighs against his hips. Spinning around, Dean set her on the edge of the counter and nudged into the crook of her neck. She had a smoky-burnt scent when she was aroused, warm and heady. Kissing over the ridges of the mate scar that sat on the curve of her shoulder, Dean couldn’t keep his hands still. Pulling her belt open, shifting up under her shirt to unclasp her bra, pushing her jacket off, burying his fingers in the soft curls of her hair.

“God, you’re eager today. Have you had dinner yet, babe? We should eat first.”

Dean pulled back enough to get her shirt off. “We can order pizza later.”

Cassie rolled her eyes, “You need to eat something healthy-“

“We’ll need the calories.”

She scoffed at him affectionately. Scratching lightly down his back, Cassie peppered him with kisses from the tip of his nose to his chest. Dean basked in her attention, running his hands over her body as she nipped at his neck. Molding his fingers to her curves, down the slopes of her sides and up to palm her breasts, Dean was hard again and rutting against Cassie’s thigh by the time she pulled back.

“Are we really gonna try again?”

“Baby,” Dean cupped her face and scented her, “I really want you to give me some babies.”

Dropping to his knees on the smooth linoleum floor, Dean pulled her jeans down and Cassie shimmied her hips on the counter to wiggle out of her cotton briefs too until she was as naked as Dean. Shoving his face between her warm thighs, Dean lapped at the dark skin of her pussy already wet for him, neat trimmed curls soft against his cheek as he rubbed his face over her. Wanted her smell all over him. Wanted her eggs in his belly.

Sharp nails pricked along his scalp, Cassie shifting to the edge of the counter and folding her legs around his head to pull him closer. Dean lapped up the slit of her pussy and sucked at her clit, taking it in his mouth as it engorged. Labia pulling up to swell around the base of it, he teased her clit-dick out until it was hard on his tongue, silky and pulsing with her heartbeat.

Dean could feel the slick dripping between his legs and didn’t even care that he was probably leaving a puddle on the kitchen floor. Enveloped in the warmth and smoky smell of her arousal, he stroked his hands up the swell of Cassie’s hips and gripped onto her, massaging her clit-dick with his tongue. Dean could feel her thighs tremble, feel her muscles go taut, feel her shake apart under him when she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his face, coming wet and moaning as she pushed him back.

“Come on, Dean, I know you’ve got a better nest for me than the kitchen counter.”

Dean bit the inside of her thigh before standing up, dizzy with heat and all the blood pooling away from his head. Cassie hopped off the counter, nails dragging over his skin, turned to lead him to the bedroom. But Dean was fast, scooping her up with an arm around her waist and slinging her over his shoulder. Cassie squealed and slapped his ass as she hung over him, letting Dean carry her down the short hall to their small, sunny bedroom.

“Some omega you are!”

“You know you like it when I get rough with you,” he teased as he flung her onto the bed.

“I like it when you submit,” Cassie growled back.

Dean challenged her with a bratty, “Make me.”

Cassie knelt on the bed, dick hard, hair wild, and all Dean wanted was to get on his hands and knees but she had that glint in her eyes and some instinctual part of him was ready to bolt. He’d trip over his own erection, probably. Frozen, half crouched, Dean eyed Cassie and Cassie eyed him. In a flash she pounced off the bed and got an arm around his waist as Dean turned. Twisting with the momentum, Cassie shoved him towards the bed and Dean flopped onto his back in a mound of soft blankets and pillows. She was on him in an instant, laughing and growling at the same time as Dean whimpered and rolled onto his belly.

Skin already wet with sweat, Dean was burning, her touch soothing as she stroked down his back and hitched his hips up. Thighs spread wide and face smushed into the sheets, Dean jerked his hips needy and it probably looked more ridiculous then sexy. Cassie she held him firm and nudged up behind him, slick head of her clit-dick slipping through the messy wet cleft of his ass.

“Easy, baby.”

Her voice was low and calm, one hand splayed on his lower back, and Dean stilled so she could press against his hole without him bucking her off in his eagerness. Pushing into his ass, relaxed and wet and aching to be filled, Cassie squeezed his hips and thrust in till her hips ground against him. Curling over his back, breasts pressed below his shoulder blades, hair tickling his skin, Cassie bit at his neck.

“You really want me to breed you?”

“Yeah, Cassie, fuck,” Dean groaned, her breath ghosting across his skin sending shivers down his spine, “Such a good alpha to me, please.”

Sliding her arms around his waist, Cassie spread a hand against his belly below the navel, kneading at him. Dean canted his ass up higher as she rocked her hips, feeling his secondary channel bear down, there was nothing like the stretch of her cock catching inside him and sliding deeper. Toes curling in the sheets, Dean reached an arm awkwardly back to grip her waist and urge her closer. The press of her lean muscled body arching over him, narrower and smaller, stretching to cover him and hold him and protect him – Dean just wanted to be a good omega for her.

Cassie panted and rutted into him, pinning him down with her strength. “I’m gonna put so many eggs in you this weekend, you’ll have a whole litter.”

“Shit, yeah, I can do that, I can do twins, fucking, triplets, fuck…”

Dean was so goddam wet he could hear the squelch of every shove as Cassie pushed up and fucked him into the mattress with sharp snaps of her hips. Hands on the back of his shoulders pressing him down, she slammed into him so hard the bed jostled against the wall. Dean could feel her dick swelling, feel it extending as the knot popped, stretching his rim and sinking into him as he came, muscles seizing around it and locking it in. Cassie ground her hips into his ass like she could crawl in there, laying herself against his back again and sliding her hands under him to cover his belly protectively.

Sweating and shaky with heat fever, Dean was lulled into a hazy drowse by the pleased smell of his mate, her strong arms around him, knot buried inside him, clit hopefully getting an egg deep enough for the rhythmic contractions of his orgasm to draw it into his womb. Cassie kept his hips up and kissed along his shoulders and the back of his neck, hands massaging his waist and rubbing over his stomach.

“You’d look so good round with my babies.”

“Mmm, g’na spoil the shit outta them.”

Cassie snorted and patted his hip, “Yeah, probably. You’ll make a great parent.”

Craning his head to the side to get an awkward kiss, Dean smiled, “We’ll make great parents.”

Kissing up his jaw, Cassie hummed and mouthed at his mating scar. Her knot wasn’t nearly as big as a male alpha’s but it was big enough to catch and Dean wanted to keep her inside. Cassie nudged him to rolling over though, carefully turning onto her side and spooning up behind Dean while her clit softened and receded. Dean curled up in her arms, pulling blankets over them even though he was hot; there was something safe and sweet about wrapping up in their little nest pile.

He drifted off, barely registering when Cassie slipped away. She left him to nap for an hour before waking him up with the smell of a meat lover’s pizza. The two of them were on the same page when it came to a lot of things. Food and sports and sex. Dean had almost called it quits with some of the arguments they had about bigger things. But no one had made him want to try like Cassie, nobody made him want to be better like her. To be more.

Cuddled up in bed watching TV on the laptop until his next wave of heat hit, there was a little guttering spark in his belly slowly growing brighter, nervous and hopeful. Dean was ready.


End file.
